Liebe macht keine Schulausflüge
by Keks der Dunkelheit
Summary: Eigentlich hätte Roxas Olette. Eigentlich wollte er nicht fahren. Aber kümmert sich das Schicksal darum? deutsche highschoolyaoi Akuroku und ja, die Genre sind bewusst gewählt 3
1. wir fahren wohin?

Schulausflug. Juhu. Ganz genau das habe ich auch gedacht als unser Turnlehrer _Professor _Strife (als ob er's je zum Professor gebracht hätte.) es uns erzählt hat. Ende des Jahres, gemeinsame Erinnerungen, blabla... Ich habe Hayner angesehen, Pence hat mich angesehen und Hayner hat sich die Hand auf sie Stirn geschlagen. Der Rest unserer Klasse war in mehr oder weniger heftigen Schockzuständen, bis hin zu Seifer, der laut genug flüsterte das alle es hören konnten: ''Ich tu' mir die Schee sicher nicht an. Bin ich eben 'krank'. Die können mich alle mal.'' sagte er, selbstzufrieden grinsend. Wie mich genau diese Attitüde nervt. Er mag an sich ganz okay sein aber Seifers Ego steigt in derart schwindelerregende Höhen, das mir schlecht wird.

Strife zog die Augenbrauen hoch und machte ungerührt weiter: ''Dann gehst du aber zur Schule in der Zeit. Die Paralellklasse wartet.'' Das Grinsen war schneller weg als Pence, wenn jemand Meersalzeis sagt. Hayner stieß mich an und verzog das Gesicht. Ich kann ihn verstehen; Wir sind in einer A-Klasse und die Typen aus der B... nun ja. Gerüchten zufolge, soll einer der Meinung sein, die Dunkelheit könnte sein Herz fressen, weshalb er immer mit seinem Holzschwert zur Schule kommt. Seifer mag zwar eine Klasse wiederholen, aber selbst er hält Abstand zu den Freaks.

Ach ja, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Hi, ich bin Roxas. 15, Unterstufe im Gymnasium von Destiny's Island. Wenn man den Namen besser klingen lassen will als er ist, kann man Destiny's High sagen. Ändert nicht viel finde ich, aber egal. Wie gut kann eine winzige Insel schon klingen? Früher habe ich auf dem Festland gewohnt, bis mein Vater genug von mir hatte und mich kurzerhand zu meiner Mutter und meinem älteren Bruder Sora geschickt hat.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem meine Geschichte beginnt, eigentlich oben begonnen hat, war mein Bruder in einer extrem glücklichen Beziehung. Mit seinem besten Freund Riku. Aber, er wäre nicht mein Bruder wenn es nicht trotzedem ständig um küssen, knuddeln und Sonnenuntergänge anschauen ginge. Sora argumentiert damit, dass er verliebt ist und wir das respektieren sollen. Es gibt Tage da macht mir das nichts aus, aber manchmal werden mir die beiden zuviel. An genau so einem Tag habe ich Olette kennen gelernt. Und mit ihr, ihren kleinen Fanclub: Hayner und Pence. Wir wurden eine Art Gang, obwohl ich und Olette recht schnell mehr als nur Freunde waren. Der Fanclub hat sich neu reformiert und nun nerven die beiden Chaoten, die sich meine besten Freunde nennen, ein Mädchen namens Kairi. Ich finde sie billig, aber was will man erwarten?

Auf jeden Fall war da nun das Problem mit der Sportwoche, den der ganze Ausflug sollte so lange dauern. Hurra. Und das Beste daran: Olette konnte nicht mit. Da fängt das Ganze dann an, kompliziert zu werden. Sie kann keine Reisen unternehmen, ihre Mutter ist strikt dagegen ihr kleines Töchterchen mehr als ein Wochenende aus den Augen zu lassen. Wir versuchten sie zu überreden, aber nachdem Hayner sie eine Gewitterziege genannt hatte, durfte Olette eine Woche lang nicht ausgehen. Immerhin hat er sich entschuldigt, sonst wäre sowieso alles verloren.

Das Jahr ging vorbei und die Woche der Hölle kam näher. Strife lies immer wieder Detail dazu fallen, aber nie genug um sich ein Bild zu machen. Ein alter Bekannter, anscheinend auch Sportlehrer?, hatte es ihm empfohlen. Wir konnten mit dem Zug hinfahren und dort übernachten. Es sollte Klettermöglickeiten, einen See und so weiter dort geben, Essen includiert. Wir tippten auf eine zwielichtige Turnlehrer-absteige mit Matratzenlager und Ratten am Klo.

Der zweite Begleitlehrer war die Sportlehrerin der Mädchen, wir alle kannten sie nur als Yuffie und sie war berühmt für ihre Kampfsportkünste. Sie und Strife waren sich so ähnlich wie das Teletubbieland und Rußland im Winter. Das war das Einzig wirklich Spaß versprechende; den beiden beim Streiten zusehen.

Der große Tag kam. Olette begleitet Pence, Hayner und mich zum Zug an dem es bereits von Koffern und gestreßten Eltern wimmelte. Sie küsste mich kurz auf die Lippen, umarmte das Stalker-duo und trat zurück. Als der Zug anfuhr winkte sie, lächelnd, obwohl ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Ich wollte sie nicht so zurücklassen, borgte mir Pence Handy und schrieb ihr: ''Wein nicht, das passt nicht zu dir. Vermisse dich jetzt schon.'' oder so. Hoffentlich dachte sie nicht, er hätte ihr das geschickt. Mein eigenes Handy hatte den Geist aufgegeben, ich hatte es aber trotzdem mitgenommen. Wer weiß, Wunder geschehen.

Wir teilten uns ein Abteil mit einem alten Typ der glücklich ein zerknittertes Regenbogenblatt las. Vor ihm wollten wir nicht reden, größtenteils weil Hayner uns alle blamiert hätte, und so kam es, das wir beim Fenster hinausstarrten und warteten. Und bevor ihr fragt. Ja, der Zug fährt über Gleise am Wasser. Es ist quasi die einzige Sehenswürdigkeit unserer kleinen Insel. Gleich nach den diversen Strandgeistern und Papou-früchten.

Wir fuhren und fuhren. Der ältere Herr stieg aus und lies uns freundlicherweise die Zeitung zurück. Olette schrieb sie vermisse mich auch und wir redeten unwichtiges Zeug bis keinem von uns noch irgendein noch so dummes Thema eingefallen wäre. Kurz darauf kam ein Schaffner und beschwerte sich das wir Müll herumliegen ließen und Zack! hatten wir wieder jemanden über den wir uns lustig machen konnten... Alles in Allem eine ereignisslose Fahrt.

Die Unterkunft erreichten wir am späten Nachmittag. Alles genauso wie wir es erwartet hatten: Jugendherberge, Schimmel an den Wänden, an jede freie Stelle standen Telefonnummern und oder kranke Sprüche pre-pubertärer Vollidioten (Hayner lachte über fast alles) und ausser uns waren noch zwei Klassen da, mit denen wir uns den Aufenthaltsraum und den Speisesal teilten. Sie schienen noch länger gefahren zu sein als wir, der Dialekt klang seltsam ungewohnt, ausserdem waren sie mindestens zwei Jahre älter als wir- bis auf Selphie die sofort began 'unauffällig' zu den anderen Tischen zu spähen, nur um rot zu werden und zu kichern- keine gute Basis für lebenslange Freundschaften.

Eine Sache war auffällig; der Lehrer einer der anderen Gruppen schien besagter 'Bekannter' von Professor Strife zu sein. Sie sprachen miteinander als Cloud und Leon, was extrem merkwürdig klang. ''Komisch das die genau dann hier sind, wenn wir auch kommen.'' Pence grinste schief. ''Was für ein Zufall! Den Rest des Jahres ist hier sicher absolut nichts los, wetten?'' Hayner und ich drehten uns zu Strife um, der sich gerade mit dem anderen Typen unterhielt. Yuffie ignorierte er, und sie sah aus als würde sie jederzeit einen Wurfstern nach ihm werfen. Mr Strife kümmerte das wenig, er wurde zu einer Art Hündchen, hing an Leons Lippen, als erzählte dieser den Sinn des Lebens. Wir lachten. ''Brokeback mountain live, findet ihr nicht?'' Ich musste an Sora denken und fühlte Heimweh. Wir hatten den Film zusammen gesehen, weil Riku nicht wollte. Jetzt kann ich verstehen warum. (''Du Roxas? Was machen die da?'' ''Frag Riku.'' ''Okay!!'')

Der Tag oder vielmehr die paar Stunden bis zum Abendessen hatten wir frei. Bis wir ein Zimmer hatten, die Koffer verstaut waren und wir frische Sachen trugen, kamen wir auch schon zu spät. Zu Knödeln und pampigem Sauerkraut. Yuhu.

Wir erkämpften uns eine der letzten Portionen, weder unsere eigenen noch die anderen Klassen nahmen Rücksicht auf Zuspätkommer. Ein Großteil der Leute im Saal waren bereits am Nachtisch angelangt als sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete. Alle drehten die Köpfe, bis auf ein zwei die die Zeit nutzen um sich noch einen zweiten Pudding zu holen.

Hereingeschritten kam eine Gruppe aus einer der anderen Klassen: Alle samt mach-mich-nicht-an Typen mit merkwürdigen Frisuren, bis auf ein Mädchen mit kalten Augen und einen blonden... wie soll man ihn beschreiben, Aussenseiter vielleicht? Er hielt sich dicht an jemanden, der aussah als könnte er der Anführer sein (seine Haare waren auffällig genug dazu) und lächelte scheu in die Runde. Selphie kicherte.

Der Begleitlehrer von Leon's Gruppe war aufgestanden und hüstelte, er war ein braun gebrannter Mann mit Haaren, die blondiert genug waren um als weiß durchzugehen: ''Was bei allen guten Geistern veranstaltet ihr da nur wieder? Gedenkt ihr etwas zu eurer Verteidigung vor zu bringen? Larxene? Axel? Niemand?'' sie schienen ihn nicht zu beachten, gingen einfach weiter und setzten sich. Der Blonde und sein Freund mit den leuchtend roten Haaren bekamen sofort einen Platz mitten am Tisch, man konnte die stachelige Frisur quer durch den Saal sehen.

''Was sind denn das für Typen?'' ich musste fragen. Allein die Coolness mit der sie auftraten machte mich eifersüchtig, ich glaube jeder wäre gerne ein bisschen wie sie. Wie es Seifer ging wollte ich nicht wissen. Meine Freunde zuckten mit den Schultern. ''Punks.'', ''Was auch immer.'' waren nicht die Antworten die ich haben wollte, aber was soll man tun? Wir aßen schweigend.

Königreich Härts gehört mir nicht. Bis auf das Spiel, den Manga, diese fanfic, meine fanart... aber praktisch. Der Roxas ist meine Erfindung, bis auf den Namen. Review ihr? Büdde. Weil lesen und dann nix sagen is /3. T.T kussis an alle.


	2. junkies und hirsche

Nächstes kapitel. Für wen auch immer das gerade liest.

Draußen wurde es dunkel, darum sollten wir die Herberge nicht verlassen; Massenmörder, Kindesmissbrauch, Drogen..Jeder der schon auf einer Klassenfahrt war, kennt den Spruch. Das durch das offene Klofenster jederzeit ein Junkie mit einer Axt einsteigen und sich an Seifer vergreifen konnte, bedachte niemand. Nicht das es mich gestört hätte.

Die ganze Gruppe stöhnte kollektiv bei dem Gedanken einer Ausganssperre nach neun Uhr. ''Unmensch.'' ''Strife ist doch nur so ein unterer Sch..ßer.'' ''Ar...krapfen.'' ''Der hat sicher zehntausend hungrige Katzen zu Hause, die ihm regelmässig die P...hefte vollpissen und als Lehrer verdient man nicht genug um sich neue kaufen zu können. Kein Wunder dass der so frustriert ist.'' etc. Ich bin noch immer froh dass _Cloud_ uns nicht zugehört hat. Womöglich wäre die Ausgehtzeit auf halb neun verschoben worden.

Jedenfalls blieben uns nach dieser Ansage zwanzig Minuten unbeschwerten Ausgehens. Wir benötigten allein zehn um in dem kleinen Städtchen (Dorf, Dörfchen? Sucht euch ein kleines Wort aus und hängt eine Verkleinerungsform an) etwas zu finden wo man hingehen könnte: ein Gasthaus. Mit Geweihen an der Tür und dem klangvollen Namen: Zum Hirsch. Darauf ein dreifaches Rööhr.

Wir wollten gerade hineingehen, als jemandem einfiel; wenn wir zehn Minuten verbraucht haben in eine beliebige Richtung zu spazieren und am Anfang nur zwanzig da waren, sollten wir uns beeilen. Gemurre wurde laut. Keiner wollte zurück aber in dieses.. Hirschding wollten noch weniger. Wie aufs Stichwort zog der Himmel zu und lies uns mit Nieselregen und so gut wie keiner Nachtsicht zurück. Nun muss man noch dazu sagen dass ich Regen verabscheue und vor Allem bei Gewitter sterbe ich regelmässig vor Angst. Wir rannten zurück, immer größere Tropfen auf unsere Rücken und Köpfe trommelnd. Ich gratulierte mir selbst die Jacke mit der Kaputze angezogen zu haben.

Drei Minuten zu früh waren wir wieder da, wunken Strife kurz zu, so quasi; sind wieder da und verzogen uns jeder in sein Zimmer. Ich teilte mir meins mit einem leeren Bett da durch einige Aussfälle ('Krankheit') eine ungerade Anzahl Betten gebraucht wurde, was bei zweier und vierer Zimmern verhängnisvoll ist. Noch verhängnisvoller wurde die ganze Sache dadurch, dass der Regen nicht aufhören wollte und ich ganz allein in einem dunklen Zimmer saß. Schlaf? Ja sicher.

Irgendwann um ein Uhr früh beschloss ich das ich etwas tun musste. Ich konnte meine Freunde nicht wecken- die Peinlichkeit wäre übermässig,- auch konnte ich nicht zu Professor Strife gehen, was ich auch nicht wirklich geplant hatte, aber eine letzte Rettungsoption schadet nie.

Schlussendlich entschied ich einfach nach einem Gemeinschaftsraum oder so zu suchen und mich im Notfall blöd zu stellen und zu sagen ich suche die Toilette. Die genau neben meine Zimmer war. Besser ich sage ich suche ein anderes Klo, da ich ein größeres Geschäft zu verrichten habe und nicht alles mit dem Gestank verpesten wolle. Keine wunderbare Geschichte, aber für ein Uhr früh nicht schlecht.

Ich zog mir ein Sweatshirt an und schlich mich aus dem Zimmer, viel länger hätte ich es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten. Meine Schritte klangen dumpf auf dem alten Teppichboden. Alles wirkte dunkel und ungemütlich, aber immerhin war das Rauschen und Trommeln des Tropfen leiser. Mein Körper entspannte sich.

Schlussendlich kam ich in einen kleineren Raum mit einem Regal und einer staubigen Couch an, wahrscheinlich früher mal eine alt Matratze gewesen war. Der Raum war leicht erleuchtet, durch ein Fenster hinter dem man den Mond hinter matschfarbenen Woklen verschwinden sehen konnte. Das Licht kam von einer orangen Straßenlaterne die den matschigen Parkplatz erleuchtete.

In dem Regal (ikea) standen dutzende Bücher, zu meiner Enttäuschung fast ausschließlich; Der Bergdoktor und Winnnetou. Yay. Seuftzend suchte ich den am wenigsten armseligen Doktor heraus, griff nach der Leselampe die am Holz eines Reaglbodens befestigt war und setzte mich auf die Couch. Die mich prompt beschimpfte: ''Was soll der Mist? Geh runter Volltrottel.'' Ich fuhr wieder hoch und lies das Buch fallen. Der Schrei blieb mir in der Kehle stecken. ''Hast du eine Ahnung wie spät es ist? Oh sch..ße.'' etwas Wuscheliges, Rotes erschien in meinem Blickfeld. Ich kannte dieses Rot.

''Uhm... ungefähr ein Uhr.'' der Punk vom Abendessen richtete sich auf und blinzelte verschlafen in das Licht der Lampe. ''Mach die aus. Meine Augen verkraften das Ding nicht.'' Zögerlich griff ich nach dem Schalter. Dunkelheit verschluckte uns. Er gähnte zufrieden und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ich sah gar nichts mehr. ''Ja besser. Ich bin übrigens Axel.'' Grinsend fügte er hinzu: ''Hast du's dir gemerkt? Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?'' er hielt mir seinen Hand hin. Ich überlegte. Was konnte es schaden ihm meinen Namen zu sagen? ''Mein Name is Roxas. Hi.''

''Rock saß? Oh mein Gott. Der Name is gestört.'' er lachte. ''Du armes Schwein!'' ich fuhr zusammen. Musste er so laut lachen? Was wenn uns jemand hörte und wir bestraft wurden? Oh verdammt. ''Axel? Kannst du nicht ein bisschen leiser sein? Was ist wenn du jemanden weckst?'' Seine grünen Augen blieben an mir hängen, beinahe leuchtend im Halbdunkel das die Straßenlaterne uns lies. Orange, grün und rot. Ich holte Luft, überrascht von der Aura die ihm diese Umgebung verlieh. Sofort verzog ich das Gesicht. Alkohol. Erklärt einiges finde ich.

''Was soll dann sein? Squall ist beschäftigt und Mansex...'' Seine Stimme begann wegzudriften. Ich sah ihn verwundert an und trat ein Stück zurück. ''Mansex...?''

''Ja der Typ mit dem ekligen Grinsen. Die Flachzange.'' aha. Wollte ich wissen wen er mir da beschrieb? Die Antwort war ein klares NEIN.

Ich versuchte logisch mit ihm zu reden: ''Is dir eigentlich klar das du komplett dicht bist und Müll redest?'' Oder besser; so logisch wie ich mitten in der Nacht bin. Axel hielt inne und musterte mich. Dann grinste er. ''Echt? Yes!'' auf Grund eines sehr verwirrten Blickes den ich ihm zuwarf, erklärte er sich: ''Demy hat gesagt ich würde mich das nicht trauen. Ha. Und so was will mein Freund sein. Weißt du übrigens wo mein Zimmer ist? Er sollte noch auf mich warten...'' mehr nutzloses Gebrabbel folgte. Mir wurde die ganze Geschichte zu merkwürdig. Larxene, Lux, Mar... Ich kannte keine dieser Personen. Axel konnte genausogut über seine Goldfische reden- mir würde es nicht auffallen.


	3. die rache der milchprodukte

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh, auch wenn ich ziemlich bald eingeschlafen war. Cloud hatte gesagt, wir sollten und es nicht übertreiben aber aufstehen ist einfach sadistisch, egal wann. Später würde es kein essbares Frühstück mehr geben und wir hatten keine Lust im Hirsch essen zugehen. Hieß: aufstehen. Hayner hatte mich geweckt und war mit dem Leben davon gekommen, was allein schon zeigte das mein Wille nicht mit aufgestanden war. Verschlafen kämpfte ich mich durch mein Zimmer, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Etwas, dass ich anziehen konnte. Wie lange ich wohl geschlafen hatte? Auf jeden Fall zu wenig, entschied ich, als ich gerade meine Koffer nach einem Paar Socken durchsuchte.

Ich war kaum aus dem Zimmer gekommen, als Hayner mich schon in den Schwitzkasten genommen hatte. Er musste das tun, wahrscheinlich damit wir sehen, dass er stärker ist als ich. Vielleicht handelt er auch so, weil das Affengen bei hm durchschlägt und er der Oberaffe sein will, was weiß ich. Pence entkommt ihm merkwürdigerweise immer... Ninjaaffe...?

„Na? Auch endlich wach Roxas? Was hast du gestern denn noch gemacht?" Hayner riss mich aus meinen verschlafenen Gedanken, Pence grinste und er lies mich endlich los. Ärgerlich antwortete ich: „Was glaubst du denn? Natürlich Bergdoktor-romane gelesen und... „ Oh verdammt! Ich wollte den gestrigen Abend aus meinen Gedanken verdrängen, aber Axel kam ungerufen wieder. Und mit ihm, dieses Gefühl und der Geruch der ihn umgab. Mir wurde gleichzeitig schlecht und heiß. Perfekte Ausgangssituation, um ihn wieder zu sehen. Oder bei schlabberigem Brot zu fasten.

Mein beiden Freunde musterten mich und entschieden, dass sie nicht mehr wissen wollten. Ob es an meinen roten Wangen oder einfach ihrem Desinteresse lag, weiß ich heute immer noch nicht.

Axel war nicht beim Frühstück. Der Rest der Gang auch nicht. Ich schnappte mir eine Schüssel und schüttete Müsli hinein. Toll Roxas, ersticke deine Probleme in schokladig-fettigen Müsliriegel-produktionsabfällen mit unbestimmten Inhaltsstoffen. Wenn sie mich nicht umbringen und/oder dick machen, wechsle ich eben zu den labbrigen Semmeln daneben. Meine beiden Freunde hatten schon gegessen und weigerten sich, mir bei meinem Kampf gegen den fatalen Schlaf Gesicht nach unten in meinen Cornflakes zu unterstützen, sie wollten lediglich, dass ich auch aufstünde, um später mit ihnen etwas zu unternehmen. Nett.

Gerade als ich den Speisesaal verlassen wollte, unterbrach ein gemurmeltes: „Hey." meine Gedanken. Überrascht wirbelte ich herum und sah mich den grünen Augen gegenüber, die ich gerade ein weiteres mal erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

'Hey.' ...Ikea family. Am Liebsten hätte ich mir auf die Zunge gebissen. Ich wurde von einer schwedischen Möbelfirma verfolgt. In meinem Hinterkopf musste ich an Jeepers Creepers denken, nur das bei mir anstatt der dütü- dütü Melodie etwas Ikea-artiges das Monster, aka Axel ankündigte. Ich würgte ein nicht weniger schwaches „Hi." hoch. Sah mein Gesicht etwa genauso verschlafen aus wie seines? Ew.

Sich eine rote Strähne aus den Augen streichend, sagt er : "Uhm.. Demyx hat mir erzählt dass du mich gestern eingesammelt hast. Warst doch du, oder? Seine Beschreibung ist mehrdeutig: Süß klein, blond, mit Augen in denen man ertrinken kann." Axel lachte leise. ''Er muss immer solche kitschigen Sachen sagen. Ah ja, Danke noch mal... wie war dein Name?''

Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren. Er hatte mich fast angekotzt, mich geküsst und in seine Schoß gezogen und nun konnte er sich nicht mal mehr an meinen Namen erinnern? Mental war ich irgendwo zwischen enttäuscht und erleichtert. „Roxas."

Einfach nur so, weil ich nicht wie ein schüchterner Freak, der zufällig mitten in der Nacht Leute einsammelt und in ihr Zimmer bringt, wirken wollte, fügte ich an: „Ich würde gerne _nichts zu danken_ sagen, aber das wäre gelogen."

Diesmal was das Lachen lauter, aber er zuckte zusammen und hustete. Hoffen wir, dass ihn der Kater lehrt sich zu betrinken bis er arme Schuljungs anfällt. Das Husten ebbte ab. „Du bist okay. Sorry, falls ich gestern irgendwas Dummes gesagt habe, war sicher nicht ganz ernst." Nicht ganz ernst. Und dann nennt er seinen eigenen Freund Schlampe, mal davon abgesehen, das Demy die bessere Hälfte von den beiden war. Aufbauend.

Ich hatte Lust, ihm genau zu erzählen was Dummes er gesagt und getan hatte, nur um diese bewegungslosen Augen schockgeweitet zu sehen. Es reizte mich und schreckte mich gleichzeitig ab, genau wie Axel selbst. Er war verboten und anders. Wie Feuer.

Würde ich es ihm erzählen, wäre es eine Art Rache, gewissermassen wie das Feuer austreten, doch dann glitt mein Blick weiter und traf Demyx, der mit einer Schüssel Joghurt tanzte und etwas, dass verdächtig nach: 'Geschmack ist im Fässchen, im Fässchen mit...' summte. Als er mich sah, lächelte er und deutete zuerst auf Axel und fuhr dann mit beiden Händen durch die Luft vor seinem Gesicht, als wolle er sagen: 'lass Axel nur reden. Den Hirnschaden hatte er schon immer.' Leider hatte das einen entscheidenden Nebeneffekt: Joghurt flog und Sekunden später stand er mit überraschtem Gesicht inmitten weißer Flecken. Sie bevölkerten den Boden und rannen seinen Arm hinuter. Einfach gestrickte Leute würden sofort an etwas anderes Weißes denken und vor lachen sterben, einige meiner Klassenkollegen lachten vorsichtig. Verstohlen sah ich mich nach meinem rothaarigen Gesprächspartner um. Wie würde er reagieren? Doch Axel seuftzte nur kurz und lies mich stehen um zu ihm zu gehen und ihn vor dem entkommenen Milchprodukt zu retten. Als er dann begann, den Joghurt von Demyx' Hand zu knabbern und dieser kichernd rot anlief, verstand ich erst: Der Blonde war wirklich in Axel verliebt und hatte keine Ahnung, dass er ihn als Spielzeug sah. Für ihn war alles real. Was für eine Bastard wäre ich, wenn ich ihm das zerstören wollte? Reue durchfuhr mich.

Was würde mit ihm passieren, wenn ich gesagt hätte: „Ach das glaube ich dir. Ich bin sicher, du bezeichnest deinen Freund öfter als Schlampe und küsst zufällig Leute, weil dir gerade danach ist. Ja, klar, kein Problem." ? Im schlimmsten Fall hätte ich sein Herz gebrochen und das war nicht das, was ich erreichen wollte. Er hatte sich ja nicht daneben benommen und wenn ich in aller Öffentlichkeit erzähle, Axel französisch geküsst zu haben (komplett egal, dass es andersrum war, das interessiert niemanden), wäre mein gesellschaftliches Leben am Ende.

Schlussendlich tat ich gar nichts. Schweigend kämpfte ich mich an einigen kichernden Mädchen und dem peinlich berührten Rest der Anwesenden vorbei, einfach weg. Hinter mir hörte ich noch wie sich Xemnas lautstark über :Disziplinarisch und ethisch verwerfliches Verhalten beschwerte, oder etwas derartiges. Mir war es egal, ich fühlte mich nur müde und... Da mir kein passenderes Wort einfallen will: matschig. Woran lag das?


	4. ein axelfreies kapitel na wow

Ich ging nicht zurück in mein Zimmer. Auch nicht zu Hayner und Pence in ihr tolles Zweierzimmer. Nein, ich verzog mich aufs Klo und kontrollierte meine Haare. Irgendwann musste Zähne/Gesicht/Haar Reinigung auch sein. Und wann geht das besser, als wenn du zu nichts anderem Lust hast? Nichts lenkt dich ab, du kannst dich komplett auf deine körperlichen Unzulänglichkeiten konzentrieren. Hurra. Olette sagt immer, ich solle weniger deprimiert dreinschauen, aber ich kann nichts dafür. Das ist meine Gesichtsform, oder so. Jedenfalls sah mir aus dem Spielgel eine Gestalt entgegen, die den Vergleich mit Nessie nicht zu scheuen braucht. Angewidert drehte ich mich weg. Innerlich ein Sauhaufen, warum sollte mein Gesicht besser sein? Es war als würde etwas sagen: Ich bin der König aller Hackfressen. Ihr anderen, betet mich an! Darüber musste ich lächeln und Nessie zog sich fauchend zurück.

Beim Zähneputzen fiel mir dann auf, dass Axel noch bei weitem schlimmer ausgesehen hatte als ich und das heiterte mich weiter auf. HA! Bergdoktor sei dank, Meine Laune befand sich wieder auf dem Weg nach oben.

Als ich mich halbwegs presentabel fand, schloss ich die Türe der kombinierten Kladsche hinter mir und betrat den Gang. Nichts zu tun bis Cloud uns sagt wo's heute hingeht. Seuftzend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinen beiden Freunden. Ich wollte nicht reden aber alleinsein klang noch schlimmer... wo ikea-axel doch überall lauern konnte und mir demonstrierte wie eine glückliche Beziehung auszusehen hatte. Das konnte ich auch, entschied ich. Nur brauchte ich dazu wieder Pence Handy. Zurück zu Feld 1 Roxas. Und Feld eins war eben bei Hayner und Pence. Komisch wie alles zusammenhängt oder? Schlussendlich saßen wir zusammen und überlegten ob Cloud und dieser Leon-typ wirklich was hatten oder nicht und falls ja, wer der uk... Hm. ja. Tut nichts zur Sache. Ihr versteht was ich meine, oder? Genau, es war, DAS Gesprächsthema für mich. Seltsamerweise war niemand der Meinung, Cloud könnte oben... Shit, ich lenke schon wieder vom Thema ab.

Um zehn began dann endlich das Programm: Klettern. Im Regen. Yippee. Ich spüre wirklich nicht das leiseste Verlangen, das Gefühl von Schlamm zu beschreiben, der beim einen Ärmel rein und beim anderen wieder hinausrinnt, während dich ein Klettergurt fast zerquetscht. Wäre auch keine schöne Geschichte. Und dafür hatte ich mir die Haare gemacht. Immerhin hielt der Helm durch das Gel und würde mich vor fallenden Steinen beschützen. Ihn abnehmen wäre dann das nächste Problem.

Ein Käfer sah meine Finger und entschied, das er mitfahren wollte. Ich wurde ihn nicht los und er kroch langsam aber beständig auf meinen Ärmel zu. Wütend schlug ich meine Kopf gegen die Felswand. Der Helm hielt. Danke Haaregel.

In diesem Moment beschloss ich, das Cloud es verdient hatte das die Katzen seine Schmutzheftchen fraßen, Yuffie ihn skalpierte und er im Hirsch von einem losen Geweih am Kopf getroffen wurde und von da an der Meinung war, er hieße Horst und wäre der weltbeste Jodler. All das und schlimmeres. Meine zunehmend kreativer werdenden Rachevorstellungen beschleunigten mein Klettertempo und ich kam oben an, ausser Atem, in feuchten Kleidern und mit Käferscheiße auf meiner Hand, aber tief befriedigt. Ich fühlte mich gewappnet für alles Böse der Welt.

„Na Roxas! Das du so schnell bist hätte ich nicht erwartet. Geh doch zur Expertenwand. Seifer kann dich sichern." Korrektur: das Böse der Welt hatte sich in Gestalt Cloud Strifes manifestiert und zog mir aus Spaß den Holzhammer über. Ich nickte schwach und rief meine letzten Gedanken zurück; Cloud allein in einem Entenkostüm bei der Wiedervereinigung des Jagdtclubs der sehbehinderten Kriegsveteranen. Quackquack.. Peng. Zumindest war Seifer genauso wild darauf mich zu sichern, wie ich zu klettern. Wir gaben ein hübsches Pär... mist. Ich dachte schon wieder an ihn. Würde ich Geld dafür bekommen wenn ich das tat, wäre ich reich, könnte ihn durch Hypnose aus meinem Hirn löschen lassen und würde nie wieder zur Schule gehen. Ich griff ins Leere und schürfte mir die Fingerkuppen auf. Der Schlamm brannte in den Schnitten und ich zuckte zusammen. Meine Gedanken an Rache und somit meine Konzentration war dahin und ich musste auf der Hälfte aufgeben und von Seifer gerettet werden.

Naß, beschähmt und wahrscheinlich stinkend kamen wir wieder in der Pension an. Ich erzählte meine Freunden von meinem aggressiven, gewaltverherrlichenden Vorstellungen, worauf ich mit detailierten Behandlungsmethoden auf Essensbasis von Pence und „You need to get laid man" von Hayner belohnt wurde. Eigentlich ist es schon erstaunlich; Er beherrscht einen einzigen englischen Satz, aber er findet überall Verwendung dafür; egal ob die Frage; Verstehst du Mathe? Oder; Habe ich noch Schlamm im Gesicht? ist. Ich bewundere ihn.

Der Rest des Nachmittags war frei. Nicht das wir irgendeine Möglichkeit gesehen hätten, ihn zu verwenden. Ich meine: Minidorf, Regen und ein Lehrer der mehr einem anderen Lehrer nachspioniert als sonst was. Die Aktivitäten schienen unbegreifbar.

Nach einer warmen Dusche, in meiner hübschen, kleinen Kladsche, legte ich mich auf mein Bett, Gesicht nach unten. Schlechte Idee. Das Bettlacken roch verdächtig, nun da meine Nase darin versank und ich fuhr angewidert hoch. Mir blieb nur eines das mich aufheitern konnte: Olette.

Pence beschwehrte sich über die ewige Handyrechung, aber mir war es egal. Sie hob sofort ab. Wir sprache zwanzig Minuten lang, bis sie sich verabschiedete um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Meine Olette, immer pflichtbewusst. Sie schickte mir kichernd einen Kuß, doch es widerstrebt mir, Pence Handy zu küßen, weshalb ich einfach mitlachte und dem Freizeichen zuhörte das sie mir hinterließ. Manche Leute bekommen Geschenke von ihren Liebsten, ich kann ihr noch nicht einmal einen Kuß schicken. Toller Freund.

Mehr deprimiert als glücklich, legte ich das Handy zur Seite und schloss die Augen, ließ mich zurückfallen bis mein Körper des Bett berührte auf dem ich gesessen hatte. Meine Gedanken wurden dunkel und ich schlief ein, das Handy neben meiner offenen Hand. ''Ich liebe dich Roxas.''

Sie hatte es nicht gesagt.

Ich fand mich in einem wirren Traum wieder, voller tanzender Elefanten und derartigem Zeug; unter anderem Schücklö; ein Badzimmerspiegel mit gepunktetem Rand, der laut lachend eine Semmel aufaß und...UHN TISS UHN TISS UHN TISS baby! Da bewegte sich etwas neben meiner Hand. Und es sang ein Bloodhoundgang-Lied. Aha?! Schreiend fuhr ich hoch, erwartete die Mafia, Cloud, die RAF oder die Volksfront von Judäa zu sehen, blieb aber mit meinen großen Erwartungen zehn Zentimeter neben mir an dem Handy hängen, auf dem hübsch blinkend 'OMA' stand.

Meine Oma hat einen anderen Klingelton, aber bitte. Das Adrenalien klang ab, ich fühlte die Spannung abnehmen. Seuftzend hob ich ab und ließ über mich ergehen was Pence nächste Woche essen würde und wie hübsch sie es fand, das er etwas mit seinen kleinen Freunden unternahm... im Nachhinein glaube ich, dass sie einfach ignoriert hatte, dass ich nicht Pence war. Sie sagte ich solle ja gesund essen und legte auf. Paralysiert starrte ich das Handy an. Dann registrierte ich die Stille um mich und atmete auf.

Ich legte mich wieder hin, streckte meine Körper aus. Draußen war es wieder dabei, dunkel zu werden. ''Wir essen um sechs.'', wenn ich so aus dem Fenster sah, wurde mir zunehmend bewusst das sechs schon recht weit weg sein musste. Eineinhalb Stunden mindestens. 'Nett von den anderen, dass sie mich zum Abendessen geholt haben.' ich seuftzte. Ohne Olette brach unsere kleine Gruppe auseinander.

Als ich die Landschaft/die Straße draußen schon nicht mehr erkennen konnte, nahm ich mich zusammen und stand auf. Mein T-shirt gehörte höchstens in den Wäschekorb, aber was solls?

Mission Essen: Level 1. Such etwas Essbares Roxas. Töte, wer es dir wegnehmen will und lüge wenn nötig. Viel glück; dein Hirn. Essensmangel ist beängstigend.

Das Handy leuchtete mir 7:48 entgegen. Pence' Großmutter telefonierte zu merkwürdigen Zeiten..

Vorsichtig strich ich mir die Haare zurecht um nicht übermässig zerknittert auszusehen, was neben mienem T-shirt lächerlich wirkte und verließ mein Zimmer. Magenknurren war meine Fanfare, Hunger mein Genosse. Essen, mach dich bereit deinen Meister zu treffen!


End file.
